1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lead mounting apparatus which is used in the production of electronic components for example. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting leads to an object, particularly an electronic component such as liquid crystal display device or printed circuit board, requiring lead connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in mounting leads to an electronic component (e.g. liquid crystal display device and printed circuit board), use is made of a leadframe which comprises a longitudinal side band integrally formed, substantially at constant spacing, with leads. Each of the leads has a clip end portion which is used for attachment to the electronic component.
Specifically, in the process of lead mounting, the leadframe is transferred by a transfer mechanism acting on the frame side band in a manner such that the respective clip end portions of the leadframe are vertically aligned with the electronic component which is supported at a predetermined height. During transfer, the leadframe is cut to provide a frame segment which contains a predetermined number of leads required for the electronic component. Subsequently, the frame segment is advanced toward the electronic component until the respective clip end portions are brought into fitting engagement with a marginal portion of the electronic component.
As is well known, there are various types of electronic components which require connection to leads, and the length of the respective leads must be determined to suit the particular type of electronic component. Thus, different types of leadframes must be processed for manufacturing different types of electronic components.
According to the prior art wherein the leadframe is transferred with the respective clip end portions vertically aligned with the supported electronic component being processed, at least the height of guide rails for leadframe transfer and a support for the electronic component must be re-adjusted if the leadframe is replaced by another which has a different lead length. Such re-adjustment requires use of a lead mounting apparatus which is designed to provide positional adjustability, thus complicating the apparatus and rendering the apparatus bulky. Further, the operation of re-adjustment requires a lot of time, consequently resulting in production cost increase.